For my love and family
by blackchaosaria2501
Summary: At first they just wanted to spend their time together and relaxing themselves in a hot springs, what will happen when it turns into a hot and sweaty time and not a calming one? And why is Rin asking Yukio for another child? How will Yukio react? YukioxRin, smut, mpreg. One-shot. Future event to Nekokumura! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**I write this out of my frustration to the lack of YukioxRin smut fan fictions lately. Excuse me, I'll continue to write my other story later.**

**This story is one of the future event on Nekokumura. I'll continue to write this type of one-shot if I have time. **

**Excuse the mistakes; I'm sure there are few. Still like always, my story was un-beta-ed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist or Blue Exorcist.**

* * *

Most of the people in the group of young exorcist have started to leave the mission site but two of them stay still, sitting together at the nearby bench. Rin snuggle closer to the taller male and sighing. They have gotten a difficult mission again today and Rin feel like he almost collapses from being too tired. Almost falling asleep he comes up to his sense when he recognizes the familiar lips pressing to his own. Rin looks up and greet his lover with a pouts when Yukio break the gentle kiss.

"Did the works on the restaurant weighing on you again?" Rin shrugged, that's not the actual problem. He didn't care about the work though, it was his favorite after all; being a chef in a big restaurant and on the other side being an exorcist as well. It's like a dream comes true.

"I just wanted to spend time with you, that's all…" He looks down again and holds Yukio's hand, enjoying the warm heat from his husband.

"Are you guys okay?..." Bon and their other friends from the cram school walk towards the pair. They're not in the cram school anymore, reaching the age of middle twenty most of them got their own different job but this sort of mission always being one of the way they could met each other and spend time together.

Shima hands them a cup of coffee and apologize saying that that was the last cup left and luckily he manage to grab it before anyone else "How about you guys?" Rin smile and tilt his head, worrying that his friends didn't get anything too.

"It's okay Rin, we've eat our share before" Shiemi chuckles and then hands them a two melon buns packed nicely in a food container. Rin takes it with happiness and quickly take a bite, giving another one to Yukio "It tastes great! Thanks a lot Shiemi" He let out a hum, satisfied that the food manage to reduce his hunger.

The blonde haired woman blush "R-really? I-I made it myself. Thank goodness that I didn't spoiled it this time"

The conversation continues until everyone realized that it was getting late and they got a work to be done tomorrow. They bid the twins a goodbye and part to different ways, leaving the lovers to their own once again. Both of them decide to go home and walk together to their car. The journey home is silent, neither Rin nor Yukio have any strength to continue their talk. That could be save for once they've reach home later but it was a time for them to have a quiet time for a while.

It was then half way to reach home; Yukio start to head to another street other than the one they usually takes "Where are we going?" Supporting his chin with his right hand, Rin turns to look at Yukio. Focusing his attention on driving he's answering only after their car was parked in front of an old designed building. It looks more like a rest house with few other cars parked on the lot but Rin knew it was a bath house.

"How about we take a break and enjoying ourselves in the hot spring? I think we have plenty of time to kill before midnight" Yukio smile at his lover and wink his eye. Rin's reaction can be expected; he blushing red and quickly get out from the car, trying to hide his burning face. Yukio chuckle, even all this years they have grown and got married; Rin still got his childish attitude. Maybe it was their children influence. Yukio would have to admit that even they're just 5 year old kids, they have inherited his brain and Rin's hidden one making them far matured from their age. But despite that, the younger one always loves to make a mess and that behavior leads to Rin constant annoyance when he needs to lecture the kids every day. So basically, when no one else was childish enough in the family Rin absentmindedly took the job to be the childish one.

"Ne ouji-chan, what are you waiting?" Yukio hold his hands out to Rin and Rin, still blushing madly took it slowly. They twined their fingers together and walk inside the building.

* * *

"Eh? Y-Yukio, wait!" he tried to struggle when the taller male start to pin him to the corridor wall but when he realized it, they're not just making out in there; unconsciously Yukio manage to slip themselves into their private bath. Once inside, Yukio break the kiss and smirking "What the hell is that? That's embarrassing!" "Oh nothing, just wanted to showed off to other people" The brunette answers casually.

Since this is a private bath, no one else was there but still Rin isn't used to Yukio's teasing in public…even he had done that countless time before. Huffing slightly, Rin get out from Yukio's grip and heading towards the locker and starts changing. Yukio following him and in swift motion he start to unbutton Rin's shirt, exposing his perfectly shaped body, he licked Rin's chest as he took off the shirt. His other hand roaming all over his lover's body; feeling its softness against his palm, he teased Rin's nipple and making a circular motion on it, which made the latter let out a gasp.

"Y-Yukio…" Rin moaned when he felt Yukio's hand stroking his member outside his pants, hearing that Yukio come up and shut the latter's lips with his, kissing it roughly as he started to unzip Rin's pants and everything which were on his way; making the blue haired guy completely naked. He kneel down, face is now facing Rin's already erected member and licking its tip "Gosh! Yukio!"

He moved to Rin's stomach up to his nipple, licking everything that his tongue can reach. Then he stopped when he reach Rin's neck, kissing and lightly biting it, he leave a visible red marks there before he goes straight for his lover's parted lips, kissing it once again and the male return the kiss with the same passion.

He broke the kiss to take off his own clothes, starting from his heavy exorcist clothes to his white shirt underneath and unbuttoning it one by one while looking at a naked figure of his lover in front of him. Yukio didn't miss the chance to give Rin a seductive look, the shorter guy got harder as he saw him stripping himself, thus he get closer then quickly reached for Yukio's pants. Rin's own excited erection forbidding him from waiting any longer. With trembling hands and mind trying to control his full with anticipation prick, Rin unbuckle Yukio's belt and unzip his pants, exposing Yukio's huge member which is already hard.

Rin kneel down then opening his mouth, trying to engulf Yukio's member whole. Yukio feel like his erection was on fire but due to his ego he bites his lips hard, stopping himself from letting a moan. Along the years they've been living together as a lover Yukio couldn't help to keep marveling at how Rin's expert tongue swirled his member inside his warm mouth, sucking on it hardly as his hand massaged his balls; giving an unbearable sensation to the latter. Yukio buck his hips forward, thrusting into Rin's mouth roughly as his hand gripped on Rin's head, pressing it deeper. It didn't need a long time for Yukio to spurt his seed inside Rin's mouth and Rin cleaning every substance that come out from the taller male's member with his tongue. Yukio knows that he almost get hard again just by seeing Rin licking his own finger and swallowing his seed, sucking on the tip of his cock greedily.

"Yukio, can we continue this?..."

Yukio heave Rin up and letting him stand properly before wrapping his arm to Rin's waist "No, let just now enjoy the onsen. I don't want my money to go to a waste…" Nodding and understanding Yukio's reasoning he accepts it and forcing his will to calm down his own unattended erection.

They enter the washing area and begin to clean themselves. It is against the Japanese etiquette to goes into the bath dirty so Rin pick up the small stool and sit down right in front of Yukio as the latter offered to wash his back.

* * *

_"__Damn!" _Rin start to curse in his mind. The hot water of the onsen didn't help the slightest with his erection and it only making it worse. Rin almost let out a moan as his member throbbing again in the water. Silently, he hope that his pre-cum didn't spoil the water even he knows he's already leaking with it. Suddenly, he feels something brush against his entrance. Gasping, Rin can feel how Yukio's hand moves upward to his hole, rubbing it before he start to put his middle finger inside "Ngghh…Y-Yukio!"

"Moan for me, Rin…" He said in a husky voice as he gave a quick kiss on Rin's lips, and the latter blush. When Yukio's finger start to thrust into him he couldn't control himself anymore and moaning as much as to Yukio's pleased.

Rin feel another finger entering him "Yukio!" He accidentally scream as Yukio scratching his hole, making a scissor movement, but in a few moments, the pain substitute into a pleasurable feeling "Beg for me Rin"

Putting his ego aside Rin thrusting back to Yukio's finger, wanting to feel more of the friction "More, Yukio, more! Give me your best shot!" He begging and when he felt Yukio's fingers found his sweet spot he feels like he would explode there. His vision tuning white and eyes rolling to the back of his head, the pleasure is too much for him to handle.

Yukio immediately taking off his fingers and scramble outside the hot water. The temperature would do harm to both of their bodies if they continue to do this in the water. Worse, Rin can collapse from a sudden fever. Washing their bodies with the warm water, he lifts Rin's body out. Rin, coming back to his senses realized about the problem too and glad that his lover is really an understanding person. But that didn't stop Rin from wanting his release. Quickly, he pushes his body up and leans down. The tile was so cold so he couldn't help but snatching his towel on the side and laying it to the floor before he put his body on it. Rin goes back to his position, leaning all four with his knee and arm supporting his body. Rin show his back to Yukio and without waiting anymore Yukio insert his member into Rin's inviting hole.

Yukio pounding his member inside Rin's hole, earning more moans from the latter's lips "Yukio… harder!" and he obeyed it, thrusting inside Rin harder and deeper. Rin becomes far lost in the pleasure buck his hips to Yukio's cock, wanting the penetration to goes further. It wasn't enough for him and he wants more but it was too early to switch position yet.

Water still drench on their bodies, the sounds of slapping skins and their moans were echoing inside the bathroom, making the situation felt hotter for them. Neither one of them bother to slow down their pace or their voice since they've been drowning in ecstasy.

"Ahhh…so good!" he said as he keep thrusting into Yukio's erection.

"You're so tight Rin!

"Y-Yukio I'm about to cum, aahhh!..." Rin struggling hard to said it in between his moans and heavy breathing. Just a couple of thrust after that he released his thick white substance followed by Yukio who cum inside his hole. The spurt of his seed splatter to the towel and floor under him and Rin shudder as he feels Yukio's cum filling him to the brim of his entrance it's already leaking out and dripping between his tights.

Both of them panting heavily, trying to catch their breath while their bodies were still connected. Rin couldn't help but to heave himself up again, didn't care if he will get a whiplash and changing his position. Carefully to keep Yukio's member still inside him he throw his arm around the brunette neck and hugging him tightly while his legs wrap around Yukio's waist. Yukio give him a smirk which made Rin far crazier with his thought on how sexy Yukio looks like right now. Slowly he takes off Yukio's glasses from the brunette sweaty face and put it aside. Looking at his lover closely, Rin could see how Yukio's hair splayed and some of it sticks to his forehead from their vigorous activity. "Yukio, I still want more…"

"Me too, you think I would satisfy with only that? You're so hot and sexy tonight Rin, I won't let you go easily" Rin chuckle, he knows Yukio's answer really well "Ne Yukio, what do you think about another child?"

Yukio blink, he didn't expect Rin to be asking this question. Chuckling nervously he then rubbed the back of his head "Uh, it's up to you Rin. If you're okay with it then me too" After hearing Yukio's answer, Rin stays silent and looks like he's in deep thinking.

"Nah, I'm just joking. Besides, the boys were still a kid~" He then press their forehead together, eyes clouded with lust and whisper to his lover "But I really don't mind if we accidentally conceiving another like before~"

"Why did you ask me for this so suddenly?"

Rin turn his head to his side and blushing, he quite embarrasses to admit this but he still need to "Actually, I miss taking care of a little child. Live is going hard on us again and we're getting busy, I couldn't help to think about the nice time I got while the kid was still a baby…"

"Well then…"

Suddenly, Rin feel the same tightness in his asshole once again and he knew Yukio's cock has spring back to life and now making both of them hard. Rin change his shy expression to a devious grin back and continues to whisper in his husky voice attempting to crack Yukio's façade and made him turn into the possessive type lover. The sex before wasn't satisfying enough to Rin too. He want it rough just like when Yukio in his complete yandere mode "Fuck me harder Yukio, fuck me until I'm pregnant again…Fuck me because I'm completely yours…"

And then he sees Yukio gulping his saliva and licking his lips. He knows this inner side of Yukio finally awakens. The brunette throws his head back and strokes his hair backwards, revealing his handsome face to Rin. A few strands of his hair falling back to his forehead, seeing this almost turn Rin crazy. Yukio is a badass in sex and no one can see this reaction aside from Rin. It is a sexy gesture, a hot movement and Rin swears he couldn't bear to look at his lover toned chest or he will come right on cue. This is insane but he loves it, he loves it really much.

A sudden glow of blue snap Rin out from his madness, there Yukio is still on top of him and burning in blue flames. His ear elongated and his already sharp teeth turn sharper which Rin sure if he grins it will protrude out from his lips. Claws extending and tail comes to live, moving a slow motion behind him pick up Rin's attention. Why did he didn't realize it earlier? That tail was successful to being their sex toys before and Rin won't forget about it from how he loves the affection and pleasure it gives to him. But today it's like that appendage suddenly disappear from his lover and he didn't realize that it had been wrapped around Yukio's chest along their make out.

Yukio is so sexy in his demon form and on that time Rin smiles thinking that Yukio has taken what he said seriously. Well, he didn't mind either if they got a new person in their family.

"Don't hurt me too much okay?..." With half-lidded eye Rin close their distance again and kisses Yukio's lips before he is lit in blue flame too.

The owner of the place will surely have a hard time to clean all the mess they have made after that.

* * *

~OWARI~

"Mama, where have you gone? We afraid something was happening to you and daddy!" A blue haired with turquoise colored eye runs straight to Rin and quickly snuggling to his chest. The younger one with identical look just trails slowly behind his brother before being lifted up into Yukio's arm "I'm sorry we've got something important to settle first before heading home" Rin chuckles and wipes the tear on the little kid's eye. Another child perked with interest "What is it? Can I know?" he beam in happiness and bouncing in Yukio's arm, a habit that undeniable inherited from Rin. His twins have already stopped crying too and look up to the said male. Rin chuckles nervously and blushing, thinking about what actually they've done in the hot spring before. He rubbed the back of his head and glance away, trying to avoid his children's curiosity.

The boys know that their parents were both so awesome and they look up to them in high respect. They're the best exorcist in the order after all and everything they do really become an amusement to the twins. They really want to know almost everything their parents were doing!

"I-I'm not sure if we can…er…explain it to you…"

"We're trying to give you a younger brother or sister" Yukio answered and acting like nothing happens while Rin almost falling face first to the floor.

Their children are beaming in happiness and before anything else come forth, Rin quickly take both of their children and head to their room telling them to go to sleep. When he comes out…

"STUPID YUKIO!" He yells and the said brunette continues to giggle.

"Eh? but I love you~" Rin close their distance, not wanting to continues the teasing and hug Yukio, letting his exhausted body to fell limp in Yukio's hold. His lover kisses his cheek and carried him to their room. Once in, he put Rin on the bed gently and removes his clothing. Rin grunting slightly and roll on his side, looking at Yukio lovingly as the brunette come to his side and start to properly attend to his wound.

Claws mark, biting, and one could also see a few little drop of blood still threatening to fell out from the wound.

"That's the best sex I've ever had" He exclaim and hum in appreciation as cold medicine being apply to his back. Yukio knit his eyebrows, looking at his lover confusedly "Are you serious? I've never thought it will turn like that just in order to conceive a child"

"Ah, it's okay…Besides, I drag my claws to your back too. Let me help you with it after this" Rin raises his hand and cup Yukio's cheek "We want it and Mephisto said we can conceive another only if we're in our demon form right? So it's okay!" Yukio put his hand together on top of Rin's and squeeze it.

"Are you sure it will successful, if not all this that we need to go through is definitely a waste. After all it was a right on cue decision, something can turn out wrong" Teasingly he press one of the wound on Rin's back slightly harder causing Rin to slap his hand away gently. Rin then smiling again and put his hand right on his lower stomach "I'm sure it already safe and alive inside"

Yukio peck on Rin's lips "I love you so much Rin…"

"Aww, I love you so much too"

* * *

**I'm sorry I can't write the rough sex. Honestly, I dunno how too. Lol**

**The title is suck, I couldn't think of anything great this time. -_-**

**I'm not sure if I'm screwed up on the details of the onsen. My mind was focusing on the smut scene only. Btw, to anyone who didn't know what it means by all the Japanese words, 'onsen' is hot springs and 'ouji' means prince. Hope this will help you.**

**Hope you enjoy it. And sorry for Nekokumura late update. I need some free time to write a fluff later. Right now my mind is craving for smut so I write this. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
